10 cosas que odio de ti
by Suisaid
Summary: Hacer una lista con las diez cosas que odiaba de Hermione sonaba como un castigo sencillo. Sin embargo, al ser obligado a enfocar toda su atención en ella y notar todo lo que antes pasaba desapercibido, llegó a una terrible conclusión: él odiaba a Hermione Granger. One-shot.


**16/10/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

—Bueno, sí que te la puso fácil esta vez —opinó Ron mientras caminaban rumbo a adivinación.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Pero claro!—aseguró sin dudar—. Pensé que te pondría a escribir con esa jodida pluma hasta que murieras por falta de sangre o algo parecido.

Harry maldijo internamente. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra a Hermione para pedirle más tinta cuando Umbrige apareció de la nada, castigándolo por " _alterar la paz del aula_ ".

Su castigo: hacer una lista con las 10 cosas que más odiaba de Hermione.

—Pero no hay nada que odie de Hermione —rebatió Harry, confundido—. Ya estaría muerto sin ella.

—Sí te puso en una encrucijada emocional —concedió Ron, asintiendo—, pero, vamos hombre, es sólo una lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Oh, pero lo era.

Harry se pasó el resto de las clases intentando pensar en el primer punto de su lista… pero nada, no se le venía a la mente ninguna manía o actitud que despreciara de Hermione.

Estaba frustrado, hasta el punto que prefirió mil veces hacer el ensayo condenadamente largo de Snape que la susodicha lista. Y es que Harry se sentía como un completo imbécil de siquiera intentar encontrar algún defecto en ella, es decir, era _Hermione_.

Fue por eso que, cuando la noche cayó y el pergamino dedicado a la tarea de Umbrige seguía en blanco, decidió ir al gran comedor, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre la silla.

—Todavía nada, ¿eh?—aventuró Ron, quien ya estaba devorando una salchicha.

—No sé por qué te complicas tanto.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de sus espaldas y fue cuestión de segundos para que Hermione se sentara a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo directamente ya que estaba leyendo algún libro de Runas Antiguas.

—Tengo muchas cosas desagradables —continuó la chica como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es lo que yo le digo —dijo Ron, provocándola, mas ella lo ignoró olímpicamente.

— ¿De verdad? Genial, entonces, tú puedes hacer la lista y yo…

—No haré tu tarea —tajó Hermione—. Tienes todo el fin de semana para terminarla, así que no me vengas con que no tienes tiempo.

Harry farfulló con molestia, pero no insistió.

Tomó una rebanada de la tarta de melaza que descansaba justo delante de sus narices, sin embargo una mano lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que insertara el tenedor. Hermione, quien ni siquiera había despegado la vista de su libro, lo detuvo.

—No empieces por el postre, Harry, come algo antes.

—Pero quiero tarta —refutó, obstinado.

—Primero come unos huevos revueltos —respondió con calma, sin soltarlo.

—Pero…

—No comerás tanta azúcar sin tener otra cosa en el estómago, te caerá mal.

—Hermione —la llamó suplicante, alargando la última vocal en un tono infantil.

La aludida por fin se dignó a mirarlo, sin embargo lo hizo con tanta severidad que Harry se arrepintió de haber tentado tanto sus límites.

—Dije que no —sentenció más contundente, poniendo la tarta fuera de su alcance—. Y sírvete algo de jugo, que tu manía de no ingerir líquidos no es saludable.

Harry bufó, enfurruñado, y sintió los ojos de ella volver a mirarlo.

—Harry, ahora.

Ante su tono tan autoritario, él obedeció por mero reflejo, y Hermione volvió su atención a comer y a su lectura, satisfecha.

Cuando llegó a su habitación tiempo después, sin haber comido ni una mordida de la tarta debido a que se había llenado sólo con los huevos –cosa que sabía que Hermione ya tenía previsto- lo primero que hizo fue rasgar el pergamino con su pluma.

 **1\. Es mandona.**

* * *

Harry estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala común, todavía en pijama. Era por la mañana de un sábado, por lo que no se veía a nadie más despierto.

— ¡Harry, ya estás despierto!—dijo Hermione con clara sorpresa mientras él la miraba bajar por las escaleras, ya vestida y arreglada.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó él, levantándose para echar un vistazo dentro de la canasta que ella cargaba—. ¿Estambres?—inquirió confundido.

—Tengo que hacer más calcetines para los elfos —le explicó, sentándose en el sillón junto a la canasta y sacando dos agujas de tejer.

—Eh… claro, yo seguiré leyendo —dijo él.

No habían pasado más de unos cuantos minutos cuando Harry escuchó un soplido de frustración. Acto seguido sintió una mirada atravesándolo, por lo que se prohibió siquiera moverse, para evitar que…

—Oye, Harry…

Mierda.

—No —negó, quitándose el libro del rostro para verla con determinación—. No, Hermione.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Pero, Harry, me están quedando horribles —se quejó, alzando su calcetín deforme para probar su punto—. Es por eso que los elfos no los toman, necesito que…

—No —repitió, negando con la cabeza—. Teníamos un trato.

—Por favor —rogó Hermione.

—Hermione…

Ella se apresuró a ponerse de pie y dejarse caer a su lado. Su rostro, el cual generalmente estaba contraído en una mueca de severidad, la miraba con suplica. Sus ojos marrones abiertos de forma inocente y su labio inferior levemente doblado.

—Sólo unos cuantos —insistió la chica.

— ¡Eso dijiste la última vez!

—Harry… por favor.

Y, sin más, Harry cedió. No podía ganarle a Hermione Granger, ni siquiera en algo tan banal como aquello.

—Trae acá —dijo en un suspiro derrotado.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, perdiendo su acto de tristeza en un segundo y poniéndose de pie como resorte. Fue por las agujas y el estambre para dárselas a Harry. Él, aunque enfurruñado, comenzó a tejer, siendo observado por la mirada analítica de la chica.

—Eres tan bueno en esto —se lamentó—. No sé por qué no quieres que los demás se enteren que sabes tejer, así podrías ayudarme y…

La mirada de advertencia que le echó Harry fue suficiente para callarla en el acto.

—Harry —lo llamó de nuevo y él gruñó como respuesta—. Gracias por enseñarme a tejer y ayudarme con esto —susurró.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó al instante y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella correspondió. Pero, tan pronto como llegó a su habitación después de tejer una docena de calcetines, fue directo al pergamino.

 **2\. Es obstinada.**

* * *

—Claro que yo podría dar ese giro mortal hacia atrás —se jactó Harry.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Acto seguido Ron bajó de su escoba y la extendió en su dirección, haciendo que Harry titubeara. Es decir, estaba castigado, más específicamente no debía estar involucrado con cualquier cosa relacionada con Quidditch… incluso estaba seguro de que si Umbrige lo veía ahí parado en el campo le duplicaría sus castigos.

—Venga, no hay nadie viendo —sonsacó Ron.

Harry, quien ya estaba desesperado por la adrenalina de volar por los aires, tomó la escoba con lentitud. Bah, nada malo podía suceder.

—Ve a dar una vuelta, yo vigilo —lo tranquilizó Ron, haciendo que él sonriera con agradecimiento.

Se colocó en posición, tomando con firmeza el mango. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a dar el golpe al suelo para impulsarse en el aire, una voz retumbó en el ambiente.

— ¡ _Depulso_!

Y, seguido de aquel hechizo, Harry sintió cómo si una ventisca lo azotara, haciéndolo caer de la escoba y estrellarse contra el piso.

— ¿Pero qué…?—tartamudeó, tosiendo debido a la tierra y polvo que levantó.

— ¡Diez minutos! ¡No los puedo dejar solos diez minutos!

Harry se puso de pie con rapidez, siendo testigo del momento exacto en el que Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, su leal acompañante, se echó a correr, huyendo de la escena y abandonándolo sin siquiera mirar atrás.

" _Bastardo_ " pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguirlo insultando debido a que Hermione se posicionó delante de él. Estaba echando chispas, lo fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba su varita con fuerza, dejando en claro que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarle otro hechizo.

—Hermione —dijo, alzando sus manos como barrera entre él y la colérica chica—. Yo…

— ¡Sé lo que hacías!—cortó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que haría Umbrige si te encontrara?

" _Bueno… quizá tendría más compasión que tú_ " pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—Ron dijo que un Elvin algo podía hacer una voltereta hacia atrás y yo…

— ¡No me importa Elvin algo!—rugió y Harry retrocedió.

Hermione se siguió acercando a él, causando que este trastabillara con sus propios pies debido al nerviosismo y cayera de sentón en el piso.

— ¡Me acompañarás a la biblioteca ahora mismo, ya que es más que claro que no puedo dejarte solo!

Y, haciendo un movimiento de varita apenas se dio la media vuelta, hizo que la escoba de Ron saliera disparada por los cielos para caer en un punto incierto a kilómetros.

Harry sacó un pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo del pantalón, aprovechando que ella no observaba.

 **3\. Es aterradora.**

* * *

Los gemelos Weasley estaban frente a ellos, presumiéndoles su nuevo invento: un helado con pedazos de fruta. Era bastante común en el mundo muggle, sin embargo en el mágico había sido toda una innovación, por lo que había sido un total éxito y ahora todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían uno.

—Para ti es gratis, Harry, venga, dale una probada y nos dices qué te pareció —dijo Fred, entregándole todo el vaso que tenía en las manos.

Harry sonrió como agradecimiento y los miró marcharse antes de volver su atención al helado. No tendría buena pinta, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que Ron estaba casi babeando al verlo, debía saber muy bien.

Justo antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la boca, Hermione lo detuvo, ganándose una mirada interrogativa de ambos.

—Tiene melocotón —le dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Y eso qué?—preguntó con confusión.

—Eres alérgico al melocotón —le recordó con paciencia.

Harry pestañeó varias veces. Mierda. Era cierto. No recordaba cuándo le dijo a Hermione aquello, pero en ese momento se arrepentía horrores… sólo quería probar la nieve, aun si eso haría que se hinchase como globo.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, sólo me aseguraré de no agarrar ninguno pedazo —disminuyó él, comenzando a analizar el helado que había en su cuchara.

Hermione le arrebató el utensilio, clavándolo en la nieve antes de quitársela de las manos y Harry la miró con molestia.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que sucedería si se te escapa un trozo. Es mejor no arriesgarse —sentenció con autoridad.

—Sí, Harry, ella tiene razón, no te arriesgues —secundó Ron ausentemente antes de arrebatarle el batido a Hermione de las manos, comenzando a devorarlo.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber cómo responder, antes de que su rostro ardiera. Hermione lo miró ponerse de pie con violencia, claramente enojado.

—Harry… —comenzó Hermione.

— ¿Qué?—tajó, mirándola con desdén—. ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo ir a mi castigo?

No esperó respuesta ni se molestó en ver su expresión antes de ir en dirección al castillo. Se detuvo en la puerta del despacho de Umbrige, sacando la lista de su túnica para escribir, con fuerza y escritura arrebatada debido al enojo:

 **4\. Es entrometida.**

* * *

En el dorso de su mano relucía una frase, escrita con tanta claridad sobre su piel que parecía que acababan de tallarla con una navaja.

" _No debo decir mentiras"_

Apenas entró por el retrato de la señora gorda se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba ahí. Hermione, al escucharlo entrar, se puso de pie y dejó de lado el calcetín que estaba tejiendo.

Ambos trabaron sus miradas antes de que Harry la clavara en el piso, avergonzado al recordar su antiguo comportamiento.

—Ven —pidió Hermione en un murmullo apenas audible y él obedeció.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su rango, Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus manos yendo directamente a la suya, y Harry se apartó con rapidez.

— ¿No deberías estar cenando?—preguntó Harry, intentando desviar la atención.

—Déjame ver —pidió, pero se escuchó más como una orden.

—Hermione, no tiene caso, sabes que no puedes hacer nada y…

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a tomar su mano, esta vez con más fuerza, y él se limitó a dejarse hacer. Como siempre que veía la cortada, que muy pronto se convertiría en cicatriz, el rostro de Hermione pasó de la ira irracional, casi inhumana, a la tristeza abrumadora.

—Esa bruja —dijo ella con cólera, acariciando su mano con delicadeza incomparable.

—De verdad, no es nada —insistió él, forzándose a sonreír.

Apartó su mano de ella.

— ¿Te duele?—preguntó y él resopló.

—Que va —mintió—. No siento nada.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, mirándolo detenidamente antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza varias veces.

—Ya debías de saber… —comenzó con tranquilidad— que podrás engañar a todo el mundo mágico, pero no a mí.

Él soltó un bufido de inconformidad y desvió la vista para clavarla firmemente en el suelo, repasando en su cabeza lo que acababa de decirle. Pareció darse por vencido, después de todo, su mano sí le escocía y daba dolorosas punzadas, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Vamos, lo arreglaré —dijo Hermione.

—Ya te dije que no iré con la enfermera, estoy…

— _Yo_ lo arreglaré —especificó y Harry la miró con incredulidad, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente—. Yo… yo he…

No necesitó terminar la oración. Sobre la mesa había esparcidos varios libros y Harry se acercó a ellos, mirando que todos se trataban sobre cómo llevar a cabo hechizos curativos. ¿Hermione los había leído todos… por él?

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse en el sofá y colocarlo a su lado. Apuntó su varita contra la herida y comenzó a decir cosas que él no comprendió… pero definitivamente surtieron efecto. Después de unos segundos, Hermione lo soltó.

Harry tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y levantó su mano en el aire, moviéndola en varias direcciones sin poner creer que el dolor hubiese desaparecido. Aún sentía una leve incomodidad, pero no era nada comparado con el escozor que experimentaba hace rato.

—Todavía no he sabido cómo borrar las cicatrices —admitió Hermione, avergonzada—, pero seguiré leyendo y…

Harry la interrumpió, atrayéndola contra sí para abrazarla con fuerza. Hermione se mostró sorprendida en un principio, pero terminó por relajarse en sus brazos y apoyar su mejilla contra su hombro.

—Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?—le dijo con sinceridad—. Lo siento.

No necesitó decirle por qué se disculpaba, sabía que ella entendería. Y lo hizo, ya que besó su mejilla como respuesta antes de ponerse de pie. Harry le echó una mirada confundida.

—Si nos vamos ahora podremos alcanzar el postre, sé que te estás muriendo de hambre —aseguró y él se sonrojó.

—Adelántate, ya te alcanzo.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente se fue y Harry sacó su lista, anotando otro punto antes de seguirla.

 **5\. Es sabelotodo.**

* * *

Harry dejó salir un gemido de dolor antes de hacerse ovillo sobre el mullido sofá, intentando dormirse. No lo logró, sólo perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que sintió algo posarse sobre su costado.

—Tranquilo, sólo soy yo —dijo ella tan pronto cómo lo vio incorporarse con pánico.

Harry se relajó al escuchar aquella voz que era tan familiar como el aire de sus pulmones. Intentó ponerse los anteojos, pero ella lo evitó.

—Será mejor que cierres los ojos —aconsejó, quitándolos de su alcance.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?—preguntó y ella vaciló.

—Te escuché bajar —admitió en un susurro—, me preocupé cuando no subiste. Debiste soñar con _él_ de nuevo… ¿cierto?—tomó su silencio como una confirmación—. Harry…

—Lo sé —la cortó, suspirando—, pero no está en mi control, de verdad. Pongo todo mi empeño en esas estúpidas clases de Snape, pero no puedo evitarlo —se lamentó.

Hermione no respondió y sólo se dejó caer a su lado.

—Ve a dormir, Herms… y no me salgas con que no tienes sueño —advirtió al verla abrir la boca. Podía escuchar el cansancio en su voz.

—Sólo me quedaré a leer un rato —respondió, enseñándole un libro.

—Hermione, mañana es domingo y siempre te levantas temprano para dejarle las prendas a los elfos.

—Y lo haré —aseguró, acomodándose mejor mientras comenzaba su lectura.

—Hermione…

—Harry, relájate, sólo estaré aquí diez minutos y me iré —prometió.

Harry la vio con recelo pero, sin encontrar algo para contradecirla, se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Al tenerla a su lado, fue cuestión de minutos para que el gran Harry Potter se quedará dormido, con su cabeza recargada contra el hombro de Hermione. No parecía encontrar una posición cómoda ahí, por lo que terminó recostándose sobre las piernas de esta, usándola como almohadilla, y Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una de sus manos, sacándole un suspiro de complacencia.

Y, por primera vez en semanas, Harry no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

Al despertarse, parpadeó varias veces con confusión. No estaba sudado; no le dolía nada; no había imágenes horrorosas en su cabeza… de hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca. Se irguió, tanteando el terreno de la mesa hasta dar con sus anteojos.

Creyó que ella se había ido a dormir hacía mucho, por lo que al girarse y encontrarla ahí le sorprendió. Se había dormido sentada, en una posición tan jodidamente incomoda que él estaba seguro que estaría adolorida el resto del día.

—Hermione —la llamó.

Ella soltó un gruñido como respuesta.

—Hermione —intentó de nuevo, zarandeándola con suavidad.

Sus ojos marrones se asomaron tras sus pestañas, mirándolo adormilada antes de tallarse los ojos. De repente, se puso de pie e hizo una mueca de dolor que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida.

— ¡Ya es de mañana!—notó escandalizada.

—Dímelo a mí, señorita " _sólo serán 10 minutos y me iré a dormir_ " —le recriminó.

—Me quedé dormida —se excusó.

— ¿Antes de los 10 minutos y con un libro? ¿Tú?—inquirió incrédulo.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta e iba a salir disparada a su habitación cuando Harry la detuvo.

—No me digas que irás con los elfos. Hermione, te ves exhausta.

—Dormí perfectamente —rebatió.

Harry observó aquellas ojeras ciñéndose bajo sus ojos que revelaban su mentira. Sabía que su amiga había pasado una noche infernal, pero no se había movido para que él descansara.

—Vamos, Herms, dormiste sentada, te han de doler todos los…

—No me duele nada, Harry —mintió de nuevo—. Estoy perfectamente, ahora, tengo que irme.

Besó su mejilla antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de caracol, seguramente para ducharse e ir por los calcetines y sombreros que repartiría entre los elfos domésticos.

El corazón de Harry se estrujó y fue en dirección a su pergamino.

 **6\. Es mentirosa.**

* * *

Harry había decidido acompañar a Hermione con los elfos domésticos. Después de todo, la muchacha lucía exhausta y parecía que se quedaría dormida hasta de pie… sin embargo, en ese momento, tenía una sonrisa tan grande que Harry incluso dudó de su estabilidad mental.

— ¡Ya le hemos dicho que no puede venir aquí!

Había un elfo doméstico bloqueándoles el paso a la cocina, vestido en un trapo andrajoso, y los veía con tal enojo que Harry sólo atinó a alzar las cejas con impresión.

—He traído…

— ¡Sé lo que ha traído!—la cortó—. Ha venido con sus estúpidos calcetines.

—Hey, sólo quiere ayudarles —intervino Harry, comenzando a cabrearse ante aquel recibimiento tan mezquino.

— ¡No necesitamos su ayuda!—resopló él, viéndolos con asco—. No necesitamos sus ideales de sangre suci…

Harry reaccionó por mero instinto. Sabía que se trataba de un simple elfo doméstico que trabajaba en la cocina y que él no tenía permitido usar magia fuera de clase, pero de un momento a otro su varita estaba apuntando directamente a la criatura.

El elfo abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió, aterrado. Supo, por la mirada fulminante que Harry le estaba echando, que en verdad quería hacerle daño.

—Nunca —siseó Harry—, nunca la vuelvas a llamar así.

— ¡Harry!—lo reprendió Hermione, lanzándose sobre él para quitarle la varita—. Lo siento mucho, él sólo…

— ¿Te estás disculpando con él?—preguntó Harry, incrédulo—. ¡Hermione…!

—Es suficiente —cortó ella, mirándolo con severidad antes de volver su vista a la horrorizada criatura—. Lamento haber incomodado —dijo la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa claramente fingida—, volveré en otro momento.

Harry iba a rebatir, sin embargo Hermione lo jaló de la mano, arrastrándolo consigo lejos de ahí. Harry fue capaz de lanzarle una última mirada envenenada al elfo, quien dio un respingo antes de salir de vista.

—Ese pedazo de…

—No lo insultes —reprendió Hermione.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que iba a decir?—preguntó él, escandalizado.

—Debió haber tenido un mal día —aventuró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los deben estar explotando a los pobres en esas cocinas. ¿Viste la ropa que usaba?... tendré que doblar los calcetines que hago…

Harry sólo la miró atónito. Es decir, seguramente así la recibían cada vez que intentaba ayudarles, y sin embargo ella continuaría ayudándoles como si no fuera la gran cosa que la despreciaran. Él optó por guardar silencio, sabedor que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

 **7\. Es ingenua.**

* * *

—Es hermosa —dijo Ron embobado.

Harry salió de su estupefacción, mirando cómo Romilda Vane, una muchacha que estuvo enamorada de Harry el año anterior, pasaba a junto a ellos.

—No sé cómo la dejaste ir —dijo Ron, mirándolo con sospecha.

Harry arqueó una ceja. Romilda tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado; ojos negros y un mentón prominente. No era nada del otro mundo.

—No creo que sea bonita —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Que no es…?—Ron lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón—. ¡Harry, es la mujer más cotizada de todo Hogwarts!

Harry hizo una expresión confundida. ¿Romilda…? Vaya, los estándares de los hombres debían estar por los jodidos suelos.

— ¿Entonces… no te importaría si yo… tú sabes…?—tartamudeó Ron, sonrojado.

—Ve por ella —dijo Harry sin dudar.

Ron se puso de pie como un resorte, comenzando a correr en la dirección que ella había desaparecido después de decirle una tanda de " _gracias_ " y " _eres el mejor amigo del mundo"._

—No me sorprende que no la encuentres bonita, tú sabes lo mentalmente inestable que es esa mujer —comentó Hermione y Harry sonrió.

—Aun si no fuera una loca acosadora, no creo que sea bonita.

Que incluso Hermione lo viera con recelo le hizo dudar si sus anteojos necesitaban más aumento. ¿De verdad era bonita?

— ¿Entonces a quién encuentras bonita?—preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Harry sopesó en aquello unos segundos, sin encontrar una respuesta. No había ninguna mujer que creyera que era bonita. La mayoría se ponía plastas de maquillaje e incluso caminaban de manera presuntuosa.

Justo cuando la miró para responderle, el aire dejó sus pulmones. Hermione ni siquiera lo miraba, estando demasiado enfrascada con alguna lectura. Tenía su cabello recogido en un improvisado molote; su rostro sin una pizca de maquillaje, ni siquiera para disimular sus grandes ojeras, y recordó que ella solía caminar encorvada debido a que siempre cargaba pilas de libros en las manos.

Y Harry la encontró como la mujer más hermosa del universo.

—A ti —respondió por mero reflejo y ella alzó el rostro, sorprendida—. Creo que tú eres muy bonita —dijo con sinceridad.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron y, por primera vez en años, pareció no saber qué contestar. Cuando finalmente salió de su estupefacción, soltó una leve risa.

—Sólo dices eso porque soy tu amiga —le dijo, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

—No, de verdad —insistió él—. Aunque fueras novia de Malfoy, seguiría creyendo que eres bonita.

—Vale, vale —dijo, condescendiente.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, sabedor de que no le había creído una sola palabra, y, aprovechando que ella estaba muy ocupada, sacó su arrugado pergamino.

 **8\. Es insegura.**

* * *

Para cuando cayó la noche, Harry estaba solo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los demás habían ido a cenar, y él, sabedor que Hermione no lo dejaría quedarse sin comer, se había excusado diciendo que tenía montones de tareas por terminar.

Había estado pensando en todo lo acontecido ese fin de semana una y otra vez. Era como si no pudiera sacársela de la mente. No sabía cómo carajos aquello le estaba sucediendo, es decir, había sido su amigo por _cinco años_ y nunca pensó en ella de _esa_ manera. Hermione siempre había sido… Hermione.

Pero no fue hasta ese momento que estuvo al tanto de que ella tenía un aroma floral, incluso sin ningún perfume; fue hasta entonces que notó que no usaba maquillaje y aun así lucía hermosa; que supo que ella siempre, siempre, estaba a su lado, por más imbécil y cabeza dura que él llegara a ser.

Notó que, cada vez que la veía, su corazón daba un vuelco y por su pecho se expandía una cálida sensación.

Harry soltó un gruñido, golpeando la mesa con sus puños mientras agitaba su cabeza con violencia, intentando quitarse aquellos pensamientos. Era su amiga. Era su amiga. No podía, no _debía_ pensar así de Hermione.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Maldita sea —dijo con cólera, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro con un andar agresivo—. Maldita Umbrige. Maldito pergamino. Maldita lista de mierda.

Fue hasta la susodicha lista, la cual estaba arrugada y rota de algunas partes debido al trato irresponsable que le había dado. La extendió sobre el escritorio, dejándose caer sobre la silla.

Creyó que leer lo que había escrito, todas aquellas cosas que resultaban insoportables de ella, le ayudaría a quitarse esos estúpidos pensamientos… por lo que, cuando no funcionó, comenzó a escribir con rabia.

 **9\. Odio a Hermione Granger.**

Leyó aquella frase una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en una palabra en específico. Soltó un suspiro derrotado, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse tan pronto como aquella epifanía lo azotó.

Mojó su pluma en la tinta, escribiendo el último punto.

 **10\. Odio que en realidad esta sea una lista de cosas que amo.**

Harry se puso de pie, arrugando el pergamino entre sus manos hasta formar una uniforme bola de papel que no dudó en arrojar a la chimenea, esperando que el fuego la consumiera.

Estaba tan ofuscado que se apresuró a ir a su dormitorio, ignorante de que la hoja, guiada por Merlín, rebotó contra un leño y se salió del perímetro del fuego.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó Ron una vez que entró a los dormitorios.

Harry estaba echado en su cama, con las manos tras su cabeza y viendo al techo, pensativo.

—Sí —respondió con sequedad.

—Hermione te traía algo de comida, pero se le cayó —comentó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ante eso, Harry se irguió para echarle una mirada confundida y Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Pareció que le dio una crisis mental o algo así. Quizá no habrá hecho alguna tarea —aventuró.

Harry se puso de pie, preocupado, y fue en dirección a la sala común sin decir nada más. No sabía cómo Ron pudo dejarla sola en primer lugar, es decir, Hermione no era de las que dejaba caer las cosas y mucho menos entraban en crisis…

Mierda.

Hermione estaba frente a la chimenea, con lo que parecían alas de pollo rodeándola… y un pergamino chamuscado en las manos.

El pulso de Harry se aceleró hasta atronarle los oídos y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. No corrió para arrebatárselo, sabedor de que, a juzgar por su expresión estupefacta, era demasiado tarde.

—Her… Hermione —la llamó, tartamudeando.

Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas contenidas.

—Tú me amas.

No era una pregunta, pero aun así él asintió débilmente antes de clavar la vista en el suelo.

—Sé que no está bien —se apresuró a aclarar, avergonzado—. Sé que eres mi mejor amiga y que no debería…

Se calló al sentir que le alzaba el rostro, colocando uno de sus dedos bajo su mentón.

— Es mi turno. Diez cosas que odio de ti —dijo ella, recitando el título de su lista.

—Hermione…

Ella colocó su mano sobre su boca con delicadeza, silenciándolo.

—Eres orgulloso —dijo al tiempo que golpeaba su pecho con un dedo, haciéndolo retroceder—. Rebelde —continuó, golpeándolo nuevamente—; vago; imprudente…

Harry caminó a ciegas hacia atrás hasta que topó con un muro a sus espaldas, quedando atrapado entre este y el cuerpo de Hermione. Su rostro estaba cargado de confusión, sin comprender de qué iba aquello.

—Sarcástico; solitario; impulsivo; terco.

Enredó las manos en el cabello de Harry, obligándolo a agacharse para juntar sus frentes y trabar sus miradas.

—Y, lo que más odio de ti, es que eres un completo despistado que no se dio cuenta de que yo he sentido lo mismo desde hace años.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Su cuerpo se relajó y la sonrisa de dulzura que tenía Hermione en sus labios lo hizo sonrojar todavía más.

— ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres decir…?—farfulló, sin caber en su sorpresa y ella asintió.

—Te odio también —confirmó antes de besarlo.

Y así, entre aquellos perfectos y deliciosos besos, con sus manos descansando sobre su cintura mientras las de ella se enterraban en su cabello, Harry Potter se dio cuenta que, después de todo, Umbrige no eran tan mala.

Su castigo los había unido a Hermione y a él.

* * *

Años después, cuando la guerra mágica había terminado y el mundo entero estaba sumido en paz, cuatro personas dormían plácidamente.

Harry Potter descansaba en un extremo de la cama matrimonial, mientras que Hermione estaba hasta el otro lado. Generalmente no había tanto espacio entre los dos, sin embargo en aquella ocasión había dos pequeños elementos que los separaban.

Uno de ellos era un niño, su edad no debía pasar los ocho años, con el cabello azabache ondulado y enredado, mientras que su hermana menor, dormida junto a él, lo tenía lacio y castaño.

Sobre la cabecera de la cama, justo arriba de sus cabezas, había un pergamino enmarcado. Este estaba chamuscado, arrugado y trozado de varias partes, sin embargo su contenido todavía era visible.

" **Diez cosas que odio de ti"**


End file.
